Living Her Life In The Slow Lane
by TrueRockstar
Summary: [Doctor Who] PostDoomsday: Rose living her life in a parallel world, without her Doctor... And then someone turns up, claiming to know all about Torchwood, and Rose's existance in both worlds...
1. Losing A Fiver

"Rose,"

Rose shot up from her dream. The moon shone in through her bedroom window, highlighting the tears running down her cheeks.

This voice had been haunting her since he left her in Norway, on Bad Wolf Bay. The day her life came to its end.

She wouldn't use the word haunting exactly. More, following her. Keeping her safe. Like an angel watching over her bed at night.

"Rose?" Mickey walked into Rose's bedroom with just his boxers on.

"At least put some pyjamas on if you decide to visit me in the night," Rose replied sleepily.

Mickey stared into her brown eyes, swimming with thoughts and feelings. He knew of the pain she was going through, the voices in her head calling out to her. Her lonely angel.

"He'll come back for you one day…" Wrong move Mickey…

"He won't."

"But what if he does?"

"Did you not listen to what he said? There's no going back. He shut off the link between the two worlds, blocking my way to him."

Mickey decided to question it no further. He pecked Rose on the cheek and went back to his bedroom.

Rose still sat on the end of her bed, gazing into the moonlight. Reminded her of that time that they went to Scotland, met Queen Victoria and defeated a werewolf all in one day.

"I am not amused," Rose whispered to herself smiling.

He owed her £5. She wasn't going to get that back in a hurry.

Never will.

**R & R! Might continue this. Not sure just yet!**

**True Rockstar xxx**


	2. A Kiss Will Make It Better

**Some more Mickey & Rose!**

**Enjoy!**

A Kiss Will Make It Better

Rose woke up the next morning with a headache, the way she did every morning, since she looked into the forbidden light.

She stumbled down the corridor to the bathroom, and splashed her face with water to revive herself. The door creaked open slowly, to reveal Mickey, in his pyjamas this time.

"You look so good in the morning," he said, laughing.

"Stop being sarcastic!" Rose replied, laughing with him.

"Headache?"

"Yep, as usual,"

"One painkiller for a certain Miss Tyler I believe is in order,"

Mickey smiled faintly, but didn't reach for the cupboard. Instead he reached for her hand and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Better now?" Rose nodded. This routine was an everyday occurrence for Rose and Mickey. A kiss was the only thing that could stop the pain in Rose's head, but nothing could stop the pain in her heart. That pain would be with her forever.

"You going into work today Mick?"

"I thought I'd work on something here today, just for a change."

Rose smiled. Mickey worked for Torchwood form home. He said he couldn't stand offices. The joke they shared was repeated everyday, to fill the silence in, though both of them knew they would prefer the silence. Eventually, it came. Mickey reached for the door handle, and turned to face Rose again.

"You look beautiful today," Rose kissed him on the cheek. "Just like you do everyday."

Mickey was making an effort to put a few simple things into Rose's complicated life. But he knew he could never replace her Lonely Angel.

Her Doctor.

**R & R! **

**TrueRockstar xxx**


	3. He's Just There

He's Just There…

"Red alert, red alert…" Always that calm voice when everyone knows something bad has happened.

"What's happening? Josh?" Rose thundered into the room demanding to know what was causing the red flashing lights and sirens.

"Something's coming in on the radar. An unidentified object."

"Is it flying?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Then it's a UFO, a bit cliché I know but we have to state the facts."

"We're getting a picture," Josh clicked a few keys, hoping they would produce an image.

For a moment Rose hoped that it was a blue box coming in, the TARDIS, with her precious cargo inside. But it couldn't be. The Doctor could never come to save Rose from the slow lane. Never ever.

"Never say never ever…" His voice was as clear as if he was standing by her side again.

"Miss Tyler?" Josh brought her back into the reality, a word she hated so much, because of the things it involved, so many things she'd lost. She wanted to live in a dream world, with the Doctor dreaming with her.

"Oh, sorry." Rose leaned over to look at the images that had appeared on the screen.

"Get Jeff in to take a look at it, and hurry."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Josh ran down the corridors of Torchwood. He would have called Jeff up, but you had to be careful during a red alert. The phones could be bugged. And he did prefer to deliver messages personally.

"Jeff, something's come up on the radar, signalling red alert."

"Just coming. Rose there?"

"Yes, _Miss Tyler_ is in the control room." Jeff gave Josh a funny look. He always called Rose, Miss Tyler. He assumed that Josh just wanted to make a good impression.

"Is she OK today?" Words uttered around Torchwood everyday, with the answer given not known to be true.

"Seemed a bit lost in her own dream world."

"Nothing changes does it?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose sat in the chair at the head of Torchwood. Jeff walked in wearing his leather jacket, much like the Doctor's. Beaten and well worn, just how he liked it.

"I've looked at the area, sent the team out. They've found absolutely nothing. No alien technological crap or anything."

"Get Joanne to check out the system." Rose loved to be the boss of people.

One after the other, Jeff and Josh left, leaving Rose staring at the blank screen.

What would she be doing if she was with the Doctor? She'd be hopping from the past to the present and then to the future, all in the space of a few hours, or even minutes. But time never travels in straight lines; it twists and turns, just like the Doctor said.

A high pitched noise interrupted her thoughts, and the computer lit up, displaying the new email she had just received.

"_I have recently heard about your organisation, don't ask me how. I left the police force three days ago after hearing that you dealt with alien activities and crime; a bit more exciting than my average day. Interested? Gwen Cooper."_

_Who the hell is Gwen Cooper? _Rose picked up the phone on her desk, and dialled Josh's number. As usual, he answered before the first ring.

"Yes Miss Tyler?"

"Please stop calling me that, my name is Rose…Anyway, can you look on all the databases for a certain Gwen Cooper. She sent me an email asking for a job. It's a bit suspicious."

"Yes Miss Tyler…Sorry, Rose."

"Send me anything and everything you find. Leave nothing untouched. Search her house if necessary."

"Sure."

Rose put the phone down and stared in thought at the blank wall that loomed above her. She walked up to it, and put her ear to the wall, hoping she could hear anything from the world she was born into. So like the world she was trapped in now, but so very different.

He would know what to do, and he was just on the other side. Just there.

But he was so far away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please read and review! You don't realise how much excitement I get out of getting reviews! LOL :D**

**TrueRockstar xxx**


	4. Out Of Credit

Out Of Credit

"Gwen Cooper, member of the Metropolitan Police Force in Cardiff," said Josh reading through the notes that he had made.

"Cardiff? Why the hell is she applying for a job in London?" Rose was puzzled.

"Um, hold on." Josh sifted through the pieces of paper that surrounded him, trying to find some explanation. "She was promoted and moved to London. From what I can gather, she refused to accept the job, resulting in her being fired."

"She said she left! Some people…" Rose paused. "So you're basically telling me that she didn't want to work in London, but then suddenly decided she wanted to?"

"Looks like it." An information box appeared on Josh's screen, indicating that a task had been completed.

"We've searched her house; the team have just finished."

"And?" Rose desperately hoped there was something suspicious. So far, it had all seemed too good to be true.

"Nothing at all. I would go as far as saying that it was a waste of time."

Rose sat in thought for a brief moment. If she decided to meet this Gwen, she could destroy Torchwood, or get herself killed.

What the hell, she thought. She had nothing left to live for in this world. Yet if she was in the other world, the parallel, she would have everything to live for.

"I'll e-mail her back asking for a meeting. Can you see who's free to come with me?"

"Sure, as you request Rose."

Rose put the phone down on him. That was the nicest thing anyone had said to her all day; "As you request". Rose had never quite got used to being in charge of something as big as Torchwood. Josh had always been a reliable member of Torchwood, there to hand to ask for a cup of tea, to ask to do some research on someone. He only did it because of Rose, though he would never openly admit to it. He had always been fascinated by Rose, her actions. Others, of course, had been but never chose to question her.

Rose opened the email again. _"I have recently heard about your organisation; don't ask me how..." _The phone rang. Josh, again.

"Rose, nobody's free,"

"Oh," Rose paused. "What about you?"

"Um," Josh wasn't sure what to say. One thing, he remembered, was that clichéd saying, _I don't mix business with pleasure, _but what pleasure would it be? Rose was lost in her own mind, and no one could get in there with her. Plus she had a boyfriend. He decided. This was his one and only opportunity to get to know Rose better, something he had wanted to do for a while.

"Well?" asked Rose.

"Yeah, I'm free. What time and where?"

"Café Nero, they have the backroom. Don't know what time yet. I haven't decided."

Rose put the phone down on Josh. She couldn't stand people being nice to her anymore. The Doctor had always been so nice, so caring, more than any other human being ever could, regardless of the fact that he was an alien.

Rose started to write a reply to Gwen's email. _How the hell did you find us?_ No, that wasn't the kind of email Rose had been trained to send. _Meet at 11 o'clock, Café Nero, London Road. Bring all CV's, passports and any other relevant information. Miss Tyler. TORCHWOOD. _Rose clicked the send button and sent another copy to Josh, adding one simple line; _Don't be late._ Rose could tell that something bad was about to happen. That chill in the air. She never felt it before she travelled in the TARDIS. But as the Doctor always said, it get's inside your head, changes your way of thinking, how you perceive things around you.

Rose got up out of the chair she had been sat in most of the day, and started to walk out of the control room, only stopping to look at the blank wall; now a habit.

"_Rose Tyler, I love you," _whispered in her ear. But he never said that. His 'credit' ran out before he got the chance. She had always assumed that that was what he would have said, if he had the time. Time Lords weren't used to running out of time; they had always had plenty, millions of years. But he had two minutes.

Rose knew that the Doctor loved her. Mickey knew, Jackie knew, Pete knew. And they knew that she loved him. Forever.

* * *

**Please review! According to my stats, I have had 400 viewings, but just 13 reviews! Just a few words will do me for a review. Please give generously! xxx**


	5. Bomb From Her Bra

Bomb From Her Bra

"Backroom, please."

Josh handed the waitress the card which allowed him, Rose and Gwen Cooper (when they arrived) to have a private chat in a crowded café.

"Sure, come this way." Josh followed the waitress down a dark corridor, who turned sharply to the left into a room smelling of incense. _Where the hell is Rose?_ Josh thought. She had told _him_ not to be late; how hypocritical.

"Sorry Josh, I was dying for a cappuccino," Rose said as she and Gwen walked into the room.

"Sit down Gwen." Josh indicated to the seat opposite him, hoping that Rose would sit next to him. Sure enough she did.

"Here are all of my CV's, passports and any other relevant information, as requested." Gwen handed Rose the papers she held in her hands. Rose scanned through them briefly and handed them to Josh.

"So, how did you find out about Torchwood?" questioned Rose.

"Police databases. They put all of their contact details and classified information on one computer so carelessly. Just a few passwords, obvious passwords, and I was through. I had access to everything." Gwen paused for effect. "You're involved in every strange occurrence, alien or human. I just wanted to know who you were."

It was Josh's turn to question Gwen.

"So, why were you looking at police databases? From what you've just told me, I don't believe; correct me if I'm wrong, that you were actually directly looking for us. So, tell me Gwen, why?" Josh stared into Gwen's eyes, trying to scare her into telling the truth, a commonly used tactic when it came to interrogation. But members of the police force were used to this. It didn't faze Gwen at all.

"Revenge. They sacked me because I wouldn't work in London. I mean, who would want to work in this dump of a capital; gun crime and murders everyday."

"So if you're so dead set against working in London, why the hell would you apply for a job here?" Rose asked. This interview was getting stranger by the minute.

"Curiosity. I know it killed the cat and all of that crap, but your organisation is so different. You're more powerful than the police, stronger than the United Nations. And yet nobody knows of your existence. Why?"

Rose was in her own world again. She remembered New New York, with the cats working as nurses. She missed a lot of quality time with the Doctor that day; she had floated in the air as atoms, dust…If she had known what would happen later on her travels, that day in London, then she would have never let Cassandra take her body, and instead spend that time with the Doctor. Just one word had triggered off these memories; "cat". A measly three letter word.

"Why are you so lost Rose? You're not alone. He is. Travelling alone in his blue box day after day. But I can't say _day after day _can I Rose? Time never travels in straight lines…"

Rose's face crumpled. How did she know so much, all about the Doctor, about her? He was on the other side of the universe, never to return. It was like meeting Sarah-Jane Smith all over again…

"Josh, take her back to Torchwood, lock her in the cells. Take everything off her. Well, you don't have to take her clothes off if you don't want to. I personally wouldn't blame you if she produces a bomb from her bra…" Rose smiled, trying to hide her emotions from the world.

Gwen made no attempt to move. Instead, she leaned forward and whispered into Rose's ears two words – "I know," and then leaned back into the chair again.

"Come on Gwen," said Josh indicating to the door. Gwen stared into Rose's eyes once more, then rose from her seat and left the room. Josh turned to follow her, pausing for a brief moment to talk to Rose.

"You okay? Shall I come back for you when she's in the cells?" Rose got up and went to the door. She pecked Josh on the cheek and said – "I'm fine." She looked into Josh's eyes, blue and swimming with confusion and worry. "Thanks."

With that she closed the door and sat down again. Gwen had broken down the barriers that Rose built up everyday. It was going to take a long time to build them up again. She reached for her cappuccino, and gulped a large quantity of the liquid. She spat it out again. It had gone cold, just like her heart.

* * *

**Please review! As I have said before, so many people view my stories and very few actually review them. It doesn't take that long to write a review. Simply state if you liked it or not and why. Help me become a better writer...WRITE ME A REVIEW!**

**I like coming up with new sayings:D TrueRockstar xxx**


	6. It's Time Someone Knew

**Ooh! Evil Gwen! Hope you like it! Please read and review! xxx**

* * *

"It's Time Someone Knew"

"Think I hit on something there," Gwen said to Josh, smirking, as they walked through the busy streets of London, back to Torchwood.

"Don't torment her like that. You don't know what she's been through." Josh knew that she did though. He could tell by the smirk on her face.

"You know I know. He told me. He didn't tell you." Josh did not question her further. He wanted Rose to tell him herself, about who she was, where she'd come from and who the Doctor was. It was like reading a book. Josh wanted to read it all, savouring the words. Gwen had cheated, and read the last page. But then again, there was something inside Josh that did want to know, regardless of the fact that it wouldn't come from Rose's mouth, wouldn't be spoken with her tongue. He needed an explanation for her strange behaviour, ignoring all possible consequences.

They came into the sight of Torchwood Tower, but walked past the road leading to it, instead entering a disused multi-storey car park. They walked across the cold, hard concrete to the lift that only went down. Directly to the cells of Torchwood.

"So, what kind of aliens do you keep down here then Josh? Let me guess. You can't tell me, 'coz it's classified information."

"Exactly. I can't tell you. Use your eyes Gwen and then you might just find out," Josh said sarcastically. He led her past the monsters kept in the cells; the Grotesque with its black hair spurting out of its ears. The Grotesque could have been compared to Gwen. Found in Cardiff, moved to London. Its appearance wasn't all too different from Gwen's either.

"Why did you have to come looking for her Gwen? Why couldn't you just leave her be? Your life wouldn't change, hers would. You could destroy her," Josh asked, as he turned the key to activate the locking device on the door.

"I told you; curiosity. He told me so much. I can't just forget it all and pretend that it never left his mouth, that it never reached my ears…"

"I don't believe you. You want to destroy her." Gwen sighed. She walked up to the glass that separated her and Josh.

"I never meant to hurt her. I promise. All I wanted to do was meet her, to see her and all her strange habits, like when she puts her ear against the wall, hoping to hear a voice…"

"Who's voice?"

"I think that's for you to ask her personally. It's not my place to tell you." Josh turned to leave, staring at Gwen one last time. He knew where he was going. To find Rose.

* * *

"She won't tell you whose voice it is Josh!" Gwen shouted down the corridors of the cells as Josh ran away from the monster. Out of the tower block he ran, across the road, down the high street and into Café Nero, panting all the way. Running had never been Josh's favourite sport. He didn't stop to show the waitress his pass. He just walked down the dark corridor and into the room. Rose was still sitting in exactly the same position he had left her in. She hadn't even noticed Josh walking in, slamming the door behind him. He sat in the chair opposite to her, where Gwen had sat just thirty minutes ago.

Rose moved her eyes and fixed her gaze on Josh's face.

"I'll tell you. It's time someone knew."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Posting may be a little slower from now on 'coz my posting is catching up with my writing!**

**True Rockstar xxx**


	7. A New Friend?

A New Friend?

She told him everything. About the Parallel world, Daleks, Cybermen, Slitheen, the Void, regeneration, the Doctor…Absolutely everything. Nothing was left untouched, no stone left unturned. Josh now knew it all. Rose's whole life was condensed into three hours and four cappuccinos.

"I should have told you before. Sorry," Rose said, sighing.

"So, you mean there's another me, another you?" Josh had been expecting something amazing, but he could have never in his life imagined something like this.

"Yeah, there's another you. But there's no parallel me. But that's only considering this world and the world I came from. You never know, there could be millions of other parallels. The Doctor always said I was special, that there couldn't be a parallel as good as me. I never believed him. Still don't…"

"So this Doctor, was…is the last of his kind. But why isn't there a parallel him?"

"No idea. This parallel could just be of Earth, so no parallel of Gallifrey. I don't think that he was, how do you say it, born on a timeline. It's complicated…"

Josh sat back into his chair. It was too much for him to take in in one go. He needed time to think it through. He could see how much the Doctor meant to Rose. She could tell you anything about him, what he had said when they went to a different world, how he defeated aliens not using violence, but his own wit…

"I'm so tired…" Rose got up from her chair and lay down on the leather sofa that wrapped itself around the room.

"I'll take you home. I'll even make coffee for you," Josh said, desperately trying to find some way that he could stay with her a little longer.

"Tea," Rose said, correcting Josh's mistake.

"Typically English," he replied. Rose was remembering something. Josh could tell by the look on Rose's face.

"On Christmas Day, when the Doctor was regenerating, the Sycorax came. We couldn't wake him up, so he couldn't save us. But he did, in the end, as he always did. He came bursting out of the TARDIS, a huge grin on his face saying _All I needed was a cup of your mum's tea_!"

Josh smiled. What she had just said was just a story to him. To Rose it meant everything.

* * *

Rose walked out of Café Nero followed closely by Josh. It was nearly dark, the sunset causing the tall buildings to cast huge shadows over the city. The town was busy at this time of night; people rushing to get home to have their dinner and see their families after a long hard day at work. Josh sometimes wished he could be one of those people. They had normal lives, normal jobs. Torchwood was far from normal. 

"Do you want to get a taxi?" Josh shouted at Rose, assuming that she lived in the suburbs of the city, as they pushed their way through the crowd.

"No, the exercise will do me good," she replied, only turning for a moment to make sure that Josh was behind her.

Rose entered a dead end council street called the Powell Estate. She could have lived in the house Pete had, but it was too far from the comforts of her little flat; too extravagant, too different.

"It's this one." Rose pulled out a key, very different from the one that hung lifeless from her neck. Josh looked in, expecting to see a shabby little flat, much like his. When you worked for Torchwood, there wasn't much time for domestics. But instead, he was greeted by a warm and welcoming flat, with no clutter anywhere.

"I've just got to check that Gwen is still in the cells. Take a look around if you want," Rose said as she went in search of the phone. Josh mumbled a faint reply, and turned left into what looked like Rose's bedroom, as tidy as the rest of the flat. He walked around the bed, pausing to look at the photo's that were on display. There was one of which he assumed was Rose's mother; blonde, badly dyed hair and too much make-up. Another of Mickey, Rose's boyfriend, with what looked like Rose's father, Pete.

Josh stopped dead. There he was. A picture of the Doctor, exactly how Rose had described him. A large leather jacket, plain-coloured tee-shirt, and not much hair. She had been precise in every detail. Then there was another, obviously after he had regenerated; brown hair, much more of it now, pinstripe brown suit with a pair of sneakers. Josh hadn't realised that Rose had been standing by the door, watching his reactions to the pictures displayed on her shelves.

"Can I have my tea now?" Rose asked innocently, not wanting to sound bossy.

"What?"

"You promised to make me some tea. I hope you haven't changed your mind."

"No, no, no. Is Gwen still in the cells?"

"Yep, hasn't said a word." Josh nodded and walked out of the room to make Rose some tea.

_I am so tired_, thought Rose. She got up and locked the bedroom door, so that Josh could not come in unannounced. She slipped out of her "work clothes"; jeans and a plain coloured shirt, and put on her comfortable pyjamas. She then unlocked the door.

Josh knocked on the door about five minutes later, carrying a tray with two cups of tea and a few custard creams. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to drop the contents of the tray he was carrying, and poked his head around the door.

"Oh, sorry," Josh turned away from Rose sitting on the end of the bed in her pyjamas.

"No, it's fine. Come in."

Josh turned back to face Rose, and walked into the bedroom. It was now 8:00pm, and Josh was itching to get home. But he couldn't leave Rose in this state. He handed her the tea, and sat down in the chair in the corner of the room.

"I should be getting home-" Josh trailed off.

"No, please stay. You can camp out on the sofa, or sleep in the spare room."

"But I don't have anything with me. I'm not the kind of guy who turns his underpants inside out and back to front, just to avoid washing them."

"I've got spare undies, a spare toothbrush…I keep it just in case he comes back."

Josh couldn't really refuse Rose's offer when she was like this. _To hell with it_ thought Josh.

"Sofa will do me, thanks."

* * *

**Please read and review! TrueRockstar xxx**


	8. She's Not Having My Job

**Ok, this may have taken a long time, but my computer decided that FanFiction was Occult/New Age and that I wasn't allowed to view this webpage. Bollocks...**

**On with the story!**

She's Not Having My Job

Josh woke up the next morning with a headache. _How much did I drink?_ He guessed Rose had been trying to make it harder for him to leave her in the middle of the night. She had succeeded.

Rose walked into the room and flicked on the kettle as she walked past the kitchen door. She clutched her head with her hands and hurtled into the arm-chair.

"Too much to drink, eh Rose?" said Josh, assuming that she had a hangover like him. Rose stood up and lunged herself at him, kissing him heavily on the lips. Josh had previously thought that this time would have never come. He didn't want it to stop. But it had to. Rose pulled away and sat in her chair again.

"What the hell was that for?" Josh asked Rose, raising his voice a little, to sound as if he wasn't interested, to let down a girl instead of them letting him down.

"To get rid of my hangover," Rose replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world, when really she knew it wasn't.

"Oh, so now you're telling me that only a kiss will get rid of a hangover? Get real Rose…try some coffee," Josh said sarcastically.

"Don't be so bloody sarcastic!" Rose stood up from her chair, "I've just poured my heart out to you and you throw it back in my face! Do you not realise how much that hurt me? Some friend you turned out to be…"

Rose started to gather up the small number of Josh's belongings and put them into a plastic bag that was lying on the floor.

"Can you go now?" Rose said, holding the bag out to him, while staring coldly into his eyes. Josh stared back. Rose sighed.

"Sorry, I guess I have got a hangover. Pretend I never shouted at you." Josh nodded, accepting Rose's apology.

"So are we gonna employ this Gwen or what?" Rose asked, smiling.

"You're the boss…"

"Yeah, I am." Rose smiled at Josh, "Let's do it."

* * *

"Gwen Cooper, congratulations. You are now a member of Torchwood. Your job is to…" Rose turned to Josh, "What is her job?"

"Well, she has to be something that doesn't require any special training or fancy equipment -" replied Josh.

"You saying I'm dumb?" Gwen asked. Both Rose and Josh ignored her comment. Rose looked to the ceiling in thought.

"So, we've got me, the Head of Torchwood, and she's _not _having my job; you're my assistant, one's enough. Jeff's head of the team, Joanne's on systems and so is Mickey. What else is there?"

"We haven't got anyone as second in command," Josh suggested. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Don't be stupid! We don't need anyone! I can't exactly run away…" Rose said without thinking. But it was true. She couldn't run away with the Doctor again, couldn't travel with him again, and couldn't ever see him again. But maybe Josh was right. If Rose needed to get away from the madness of a "normal" life, then someone has to look after Torchwood. She glanced once more at Josh.

"You used to work with the police, right?"

"Yeah," Gwen replied.

"Fine, you can be police liaison-cum-second-in-command. All agreed?" Rose looked around to face a team of nodding heads. Rose started to walk away, before Gwen made her turn back.

"Can you let me out of this cell now, boss?"

Rose sat in her office opposite Gwen, downing yet more coffee. Gwen had apologised for upsetting Rose earlier, and Rose had accepted it.

"So how do you know about me, about him? About all that stuff?" Rose asked, pulling her puzzled face, a face she had used a lot recently. Not many people knew about her and the Doctor. Obviously there was LINDA, London Investigation 'N' Detective Agency, the group who met to discuss the Doctor, but that was in the parallel world. Surely there wasn't another one?

"You're not going to believe me," Gwen replied.

"I've believed aliens, I think it's time I believed a human." Gwen took a deep breath.

"I heard a noise one day. It got stuck in my head. I spent days searching iTunes for it, stupidly thinking it was a song. But it couldn't be; it was like nothing I'd heard before. I had been hearing things that hadn't been said, so I went to the doctor's-" Rose flinched at the word, "and they said nothing was wrong and that my ears were fine. I went out with my boyfriend Rhys one night, came staggering out of a nightclub, like you do, and heard a voice. It said, 'Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf has awoken alone'. I looked you up on the Internet, and your name is mentioned along with the Doctor's. You were here when Cybus Industries collapsed. So I wanted to meet you." Rose sighed.

"I believe you."

"Why?" Rose looked at Gwen.

"Because I heard that, the very second I woke up after he'd gone."

* * *

**Ok, this story may seem a bit boring currently, but these are events that _have _to go in to make the ending that little bit better!**

**You know what to do...**

**TrueRockstar xxx**


	9. Day One

**Okay, I have now realised it has infact been a while since I've updated. And my excuse isn't writers block, 'coz I wrote this chapter ages ago. It just gets a bit boring writing it out on the computer, when I really just want to write it... So yeah, no excuses. Sorry. But anyway, not too pleased with this chapter; it's too short and is a bit boring... But it was kind of essential to move the story along.**

**Anyway on with the FanFic... And it is deliberately called Day One.**

Day One

"We'll have to get a doctor to look at it, none of us are qualified enough to analyse it." Gwen looked at the reaction on Rose's face, pin pointing the exact moment she took the words in properly.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't think." After a brief pause, Rose replied.

"It's OK. One day I've got to accept that there is more than one doctor out there."

The dead alien had been found by a passer-by on a busy London road. Torchwood had no idea what it was and needed a highly skilled doctor to analyse it. Rose knew the best doctor in both this world and its parallel, but he wasn't near enough. Billions of miles too far away.

"Josh, run a search of all biologists who are reliable and have dealt with us before. Jeff, get the team to move it, being careful that you don't touch it unless it's absolutely necessary. We don't want careless mistakes threatening the whole of the planet. Gwen-"

"What?"

"Get in the SUV and start her up. We're going back."

"Why do I get the crap job? I'm second in command and police liaison. Surely Josh should be driving."

"Gwen, you seem to have forgotten that I am in charge of Torchwood, and I can decide what you do and what you don't. Today, I've decided, just for a change, that you can drive, give Josh a bit of a break. OK?" Everyone who heard Rose and Gwen's conversation laughed. Making fun of the new guy; a game they never became tired of.

"Yes, Rose." Gwen replied, like a schoolgirl being told off by a teacher. Gwen turned to the car, leaving Rose and Josh sniggering behind her. She opened the door and got inside, rolling down the windows to let some air in.

"C'mon Rose, Josh!" she shouted out of the window.

Rose and Josh casually walked up to the car, opened the doors and sat in the SUV, Rose in the front seated next to Gwen, and Josh in the back. Gwen reached for the ignition to turn the key. To her surprise, she found no keys. She turned to look at Rose, worry seeping across her face, almost a pleading look. Rose smirked.

"Lost the keys Gwen? Just some first day bad luck…" Rose couldn't keep her laughter locked up any longer, and after a quick glance at Josh, burst out laughing.

"What?" Gwen asked, confusion seeping across her face. God, she was having a bad day.

"Put your finger onto where the ignition is usually," Josh told her. The car suddenly started up.

"Controlled by fingerprint… I should have guessed," Gwen said, feeling more and more stupid every second.

"It's not your fault. We just got tired of people leaving the keys in the car," Josh said. Rose shook her head and smiled. Having this _goof_ as second in command was going to take some getting used to.

They drove back to Torchwood, Josh giving directions to a clueless Gwen; though she insisted that she knew exactly where she was going. After parking the SUV, they entered the building the back way, though so many people used it, it should have been called the main entrance. Rose left Josh and Gwen to take the lift and thundered up the stairs, eager to get to work as soon as possible.

"Why does she take the stairs?" Gwen asked Josh, as he pressed the button to get to the correct floor.

"It reminds her of the TARDIS, though she admits it isn't quite as spacious," Josh replied, laughing a little, just like Rose had been when she had told him. They walked into the control room, to find Rose already sitting by her desk, ready for action.

"How the hell-?" Gwen's question was cut short due to the sudden excitement and buzz that had filled the air. They had work to do.

"So, Josh," said Gwen as she sauntered up beside him, "where's my desk?" Josh looked at her in thought, like he was about to tell her something amazing. But he wasn't.

"Over there. You're logged in already." And after a slight pause, Josh left, leaving Gwen to navigate herself on the hi-tech computers.

"Josh, have you run a search on the scientists?" Rose shouted. Josh ran into the control room where Rose was seated, closing the door behind him.

"Yep," Josh replied, "We have the grand choice of one."

"Who?"

"Toshiko Sato. She's more of a technical expert, but is great at autopsies," Josh said, with just a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Bring her in."

* * *

**Ah! Cheesy line alert! But I like cheese... Hope you enjoyed it, and please review, even to tell me it's absolute rubbish. I know it is. TrueRockstar xxx**


	10. A Hand To Hold

**A/N: Okay…This might be the last chapter for a while because: a) I have an enormous amount of homework to do (do the teachers not think that we have social lives?) b) I've kind of got writers block… So to make up for it, I've written a nice long chapter for you all. (It may not be long by your standards, but it's long for me!)**

**I am going to start to reply to people's reviews, 'coz I think that's a nice thing to do…**

**P.K. – 91: **Aww, thank you! I'm getting worried that no-one likes it! At least one person does!

**Dann: **What do you mean you can't be bothered! How rude! But thank you! CHEESE!

A Hand to Hold

"I trust that anything you will see here will not be made public?" Josh asked Toshiko, stopping by the entrance to Torchwood. His question was a standard procedure, and one that he despised; it sounded so unprofessional. Josh believed that any visitors should be given an amnesia pill as they leave, so they can at least enjoy what they are seeing, not trying _not_ to notice anything that will stick in their minds.

After a slight delay, Toshiko replied, "Of course," as she looked at the tower that this morning she knew as Canary Wharf, but was now told that it was Torchwood Tower. They entered the building, and after a check of both their ID's, went inside the lift.

"Am I being scanned?" Toshiko asked, in a tone that showed she was interested, but not worried by the results that might appear. She had nothing to hide...

"You and me both; it's a standard procedure," Josh replied. Those damn procedures… When the lift stopped, the doors opened to reveal a large, white room, with hi-tech computers scattered around a centre, metal table. Hidden under the cloth was the alien Toshiko had come to see.

"Wow! I've never seen equipment as amazing as this!" gasped Toshiko, admiring the sleek silver lines of the scanning equipment.

"Torchwood makes no compromise when technology is involved," said Josh, a hint of pride in his voice. Rose pushed aside the double doors that opened up into the autopsy room, followed by a stream of people, offering her tea and asking her to sign various papers.

"Ah, Josh," said Rose, sounding genuinely pleased to see him, "Get this mob off doing something useful." Josh obeyed orders, and ordered them outside. Rose put all the papers she was carrying down onto the nearest desk and flicked her hair back, in an attempt to look more presentable, ready to face Toshiko.

"You must be Dr. Toshiko Sato. Welcome to Torchwood." Rose held out her hand. Toshiko turned and shook it.

"Please, call me Tosh," Tosh replied. Rose stopped dead.

"Dr. Toshiko Sato?" repeated Rose. She recognised the name.

"Yes…?" said Tosh, now wondering why Rose was acting in this way.

_Toshiko Sato…_

"Have we met before?" asked Tosh, a concerned face creeping over her. Rose paused for a moment. _Had they met?_

"No. Sorry. Um, I've just got to pop upstairs for a second. Jeff, show Tosh the body."

Jeff nodded, acknowledging her command. Rose fled out of the room, and ran all the three flights of stairs to her office, and the white wall…

She leaned against it, panting a little from the run, hoping to hear his voice, a reassuring voice to tell her that she wasn't going mad, and that she had never, _ever_ met or heard of Toshiko.

"_Rose?_" Instead she heard Josh's. He had run up after her, to try and comfort her in any way possible. A tear ran down her cheek and stopped in the corner of her mouth, but she didn't lick it away, just let it rest there.

"What's the matter?" Josh asked, already knowing the answer; something to do with the Doctor. It always was. Rose gave no reply, instead squeezing her eyes shut so she would not have to look at Josh's concerned face. Rose turned to lean her back against the wall, looking up to stop her tears falling.

"You've met her before, in the parallel. Haven't you?" Josh said. It was more of a statement than a question. Rose nodded.

"It's hard getting used to all these bloody parallel worlds," Rose said, with a little humour in her voice. Josh nodded sympathetically, but in truth he knew nothing about how it would feel, to meet someone that yesterday you knew, but today has no idea who you are.

"Where did you meet her?" Josh asked, knowing that Rose might start crying again, because, most likely she met Tosh with the Doctor. He hoped that with the sad memories that surrounded the Doctor, that there would be some form of happiness, tucked in a corner somewhere. A joke the Doctor made…just something.

"I didn't," Rose replied, laughing a little. "The Doctor met her. She was a scientist working on this alien, pig thing. It crashed into Big Ben, but it was a decoy, and while the whole world was in a panic about the fact that something had crashed into central London –"

"The Slitheen took over the British government. I remember…you telling me," Josh cut in. Rose smiled and nodded. At least there was someone who had listened to her. Rose took her hands out of her pockets and relaxed. Gently, Josh took the nearest one to him. Still looking at the ceiling, Rose smiled.

"You know something Josh?"

"What?"

"Whenever I reach out for your hand, it's always there to hold."

"That's because your hand is always there to reach out," replied Josh, almost nervously.

Rose turned to Josh, surprised at his reply, and looked up into his eyes. _Grasp the opportunity with both hands,_ thought Josh. But what if she pulls away? What if this opportunity will be his last? What if? Those damn two words that can change your life. _Make a damn decision, _Josh told himself. He just hoped it would be the right one. He took Rose's other hand and leant forward to kiss her gently on the lips. But Rose pulled away slightly. _Damn, I've blown it!_ Josh thought. But then she leant forward again, allowing him to take the opportunity. It remained a gentle kiss on the lips for ten seconds, but then Rose decided. _What the hell! You only live once,_ she thought, (or maybe longer if you're a Time Lord),and kissed Josh harder on the lips, taking her hands away from his to lock them behind his neck. Josh realised what she was doing, and slipped his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss further. He licked away the tear.

Rose needed air, and broke away from Josh. She looked into his eyes playfully, challenging him, when really she didn't want him to. She just wanted to feel loved by someone who was actually there, not just on the other side of a wall. Josh pulled one of his hands up from Rose's waist and settled it lightly on her shoulder, his fingers toying with a baby blonde curl that he had noticed. Rose watched his eyes for a moment, the smile creeping across his face. Calls of "Rose" made his eyes dart to the side for a second, but he didn't let that distract him. Rose slowly lifted her head up to his shoulder.

"You and your damn Welsh charm," she whispered into his ear. Rose took her arms off of Josh's shoulders, and in turn, Josh took his off of her waist. She started to walk away slowly, but picked up the pace as she reached the door to go back to the rest of the team, and didn't look back, leaving Josh to think over what he had just done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tosh?" Rose said, coming through the double doors to find the team looking at her with concerned faces.

"Ok," Tosh started, as she walked slowly around the alien, laid out on the examination table in front of her, "it's what I can only think to name as a humanoid. It has normal tissues, very like a human. It last ate, from what I can recover, some form of sewage. It doesn't seem to be very dangerous, but those teeth look nasty, so I would keep an eye on London for a while, see if there's any more of these fellas roaming about." Tosh handed Rose various scans and x-rays.

"Experiment gone wrong I'd say," said Gwen, trying to include herself in the conversation. Being second-in-command didn't involve much work. Rose shot her an icy glare.

"That doesn't help, Gwen," Rose replied flatly.

"Maybe it's a decoy," Josh suggested. He had been standing behind Rose the duration of Tosh's little lecture.

Without turning around, Rose replied, "I think you're onto something there Josh." Rose immediately took the role of leader, a job that she very much enjoyed.

"Ok, Jeff. Check the time that we had that read alert the other day, then see how long it was before this humanoid was found. Then map out _where_ it was found. Get the team to search a five mile radius around both places. Increase if necessary. Call me with any results that may be interesting," Rose instructed. Jeff nodded, and ran out, calling the team on his phone.

"Tosh, we're gonna need someone else to analyse the humanoid, a second opinion. Not doubting your judgement or anything but you know. You got any suggestions?" Rose asked.

"Um, the only people I know that could probably deal with this are people from college. Would that help?"

"Yeah, any names?" asked Rose, eager to get on.

"Owen Harper? No idea where he is at the moment. The last I heard was that he was in London somewhere."

"Sure. Josh, search. You know the drill," she said, turning for a split second to give him a secret smile. She turned around to see who else needed a job, and found Gwen.

"Ah, Gwen you can…" Rose searched the room for inspiration, "you can…show Tosh around the rest of Torchwood. I'm sure she would be interested," she said, smiling briefly at Tosh. Gwen rolled her eyes, and got up from the chair she was sitting in. Rose walked out of the room and headed for the stairs to go to her office.

She had work to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am quite pleased with that chapter, whether you liked it or not! And I'm sorry if you don't like the whole Rose/Josh thing, but it works out in the end, I promise! So yeah, you know what to do! Hint: Read and review! xxx**

**31st March 2007... 18 days to go!**


End file.
